greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Kay Place
Mary Kay Place played Olive Warner in season two and fourteen of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Lip Service (short)'' (2019) *''Diane'' (2018) *''State Like Sleep'' (2018) *''Downsizing'' (2017) *''Au Pair (short)'' (2017) *''Youth in Oregon'' (2016) *''The Hollars'' (2016) *''Ellen More or Less'' (2015) *''The Intern'' (2015) *''The Breakup Girl'' (2015) *''I'lll See You in My Dreams'' (2015) *''Last Weekend'' (2014) *''Miss Meadows'' (2014) *''Holidaze'' (2013) *''A Country Christmas Story'' (2013) *''You're in Charge'' (2013) *''Bad Milo'' (2013) *''Smashed'' (2012) *''Leonie'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''It's Complicated'' (2009) *''Youth in Revolt'' (2009) *''Julie & Julia'' (2009) *''City of Ember'' (2008) *''The Toe Tactic'' (2008) *''Mama's Boy'' (2007) *''War Eagle, Arkansas'' (2007) *''Grace Is Gone'' (2007) *''Nine Lives'' (2005) *''Lonesome Jim'' (2005) *''Silver City'' (2004) *''Death and Texas'' (2004) *''Killer Diller'' (2004) *''Evergreen'' (2004) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2003) *''Latter Days'' (2003) *''Junk'' (2002) *''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) *''A Woman's a Helluva Thing'' (2001) *''Human Nature'' (2001) *''The Safety of Objects'' (2001) *''Nailed'' (2001) *''My First Mister'' (2001) *''Committed'' (2000) *''Girl, Interrupted'' (1999) *''Being John Malkovich'' (1999) *''Judgment Day: The Ellie Nesler Story'' (1999) *''Point Last Seen'' (1998) *''Pecker'' (1998) *''How to Make the Cruelest Month'' (1998) *''Naturally Native'' (1998) *''The Rainmaker'' (1997) *''Love in Another Town'' (1997) *''Eye of God'' (1997) *''For My Daughter's Honor'' (1996) *''My Very Best Friend'' (1996) *''Manny & Lo'' (1996) *''Citizen Ruth'' (1996) *''Teresa's Tattoo'' (1994) *''In the Line of Duty: The Price of Vengeance'' (1994) *''Telling Secrets'' (1993) *''Just My Imagination'' (1992) *''Captain Ron'' (1992) *''Bed of Lies'' (1992) *''Samantha'' (1991) *''Crazy from the Heart'' (1990) *''Traitor in My House'' (1990) *''Bright Angel'' (1990) *''Out on the Edge'' (1989) *''Portrait of a White Marriage'' (1988) *''A New Life'' (1988) *''The History of White People in America: Volume II'' (1986) *''The History of White People in America'' (1985) *''Smooth Talk'' (1985) *''Explorers'' (1985) *''For Love or Money'' (1984) *''Terms of Endearment'' (1983) *''The Big Chill'' (1983) *''Waltz Across Texas'' (1982) *''Modern Problems'' (1981) *''Private Benjamin'' (1980) *''Act of Love'' (1980) *''Starting Over'' (1979) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) *''New York, New York'' (1977) *''Bound for Glory'' (1976) *''The Cheerleaders'' (1976) Television *''Shameless'' (2019-2020) *''AJ and the Queen'' (2020) *''The Romanoffs'' (2018) *''Imposters'' (2017-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006-2018) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2016-2017) *''Black-ish'' (2017) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2015-2016) *''Family Guy'' (2016) *''Getting On'' (2014-2015) *''Looking'' (2015) *''The Mentalist'' (2015) *''Rake'' (2014) *''The New Normal'' (2013) *''Californication'' (2013) *''Suburgatory'' (2013) *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2012) *''Big Love'' (2006-2011) *''Bored to Death'' (2010) *''King of the Hill'' (1998-2009) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''12 Miles of Bad Road'' (2008) *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman'' (2006-2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2005) *''The West Wing'' (2001-2004) *''The Handler'' (2004) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2002) *''Undeclared'' (2002) *''Citizen Baines'' (2001) *''Further Tales of the City (mini-series)'' (2001) *''Leap Years'' (2001) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''Great Performances'' (1995) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995) *''My So-Called Life'' (1994-1995) *''The Gift (short)'' (1994) *''Leslie's Folly (short)'' (1994) *''Tales of the City (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Thirtysomething'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1984) *''Captain Kangaroo'' (1979) *''Forever Fernwood'' (1977) *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' (1976-1977) *''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' (1975) *''M*A*S*H'' (1974) *''The New Temperatures Rising Show'' (1973) *''All in the Family'' (1973) External Links * * Category:Actors